It has heretofore been suggested that roof vent pipe shields be provided over a roof vent pipe. Such shields vary in type and can be of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 580,515, 3,163,101, 3,977,137, 4,010,578, 4,160,347, 4,265,058, 4,563,847, 4,768,812, 4,897,974, 5,018,748 and 5,010,700.
It has also been suggested that the roof vent pipe shields can be made with two tubular portions as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,923,220, and 3,446,880 and 3,797,181.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a roof vent pipe shield which is more readily manufactured; which can stabilize the roof vent pipe; and which can be readily adapted to roofs of different pitch.
In accordance with the invention, a roof vent pipe shield comprising an outer plastic cylinder and an inner plastic cylinder connected at one end by portions that are fusion bonded to one another such that there is a space between the cylinders. An outwardly flared portion extends from the outer end of the outer cylinder for engagement with the roof. The flared portion terminates in a free edge lying in a plane which is at an angle to the axes of the cylinders. Indicia are provided on the inner surface of the flared portion to indicate the lines along which the flared portion should be cut to accommodate roofs of different pitch.